Eyes Open
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: She was hurt. he helped her. They didn't always like each other. The story of Finnick and Annie. better sumary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Annie has her own mind. She isn't another fangirl of Finnick's. Finnick doesn't know why she's not like this. He doesn't know why she makes him feel good. But he does know he wants to get to know her better. **

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: Hi! Please Review!**

The first time Annie Cresta and I talked was when I was twelve. I had just realized how gorgeous I was, and all the girls realized it too. All except Annie.

I was at the beach, trying desperately to make a net, but failing. There was Annie, sitting on the sand, with her perfect net in her hands. I walked over to her and flashed her my most dazzling smile.

"Hi." I said. Annie didn't look up. She continued to tie her net.

"Hello." She replied. This confused me. I had never experienced this before. Usually girls sensed me there before I even noticed them.

"Can I have your net?" I ask sweetly. I thought there was no way she could say no, but she did.

"Why not?" I demanded. No one had ever said no to me, especially not girls. Annie looks up from her net for the first time, and all I could see where her deep brown eyes.

Annie didn't look anything like a girl from District 4. None of the Crestas do. They all have dark brown hair, whereas the rest of 4 have bronze hair. The Crestas have deep brown eyes, while the rest of us have green or blue, like the sea.

And their skin colour. They had brown skin. Not dark like District 11, but like light brown skin, as if they were a mix of pale white and dark skin colour. Plus they were insanely tall. Not as tall as my family, but taller than all the other families in 4.

"No, you cannot have my net because I have said no. If no is not a good enough answer for you, then you can drown into the sea." Annie got up and tried to walk away. I grabbed her hand to hold her back, but with great speed and force, Annie spun around and twisted my hand. She held my arm to my back and whispered in a harsh voice in my ears, "No means no."

She let go of my arm and ran off the beach.

…

The next day, I sat at the same spot Annie sat yesterday and waited for her come. She didn't. For the next week I did the same thing. I couldn't get Annie out of my mind. I had to confront her. I waited for Annie, but she never came.

I decided to go to Annie. I got her address and went to her house. I knocked on her door and a boy answered it. He looked about a year older than me, and just like Annie.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Finnick Odair. Um, I'm here for Annie. Is she here?" the boy eyed me closely, as if trying to read my mind. He called out Annie's name and she came rushing to the door. The boy went inside, and with one swift movement, Annie shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Annie looked wild. Her hair was a mess and she had dark patches under her eyes.

"I came to see you, and demand that you train me to make a good net." My voice went high at the end, so it sounded like it was a question.

Annie shook her head with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

"Really, Finnick? Couldn't you just talk to me at the markets? I'm there every Sunday, and I fish on Saturday."

"But I did go to the beach on Saturday, and you weren't there." I said. I sounded like a needy idiot.

"I don't fish on the beach, Finnick. The fish don't swim there because of all the movement that goes on there. I fish at the Warf. Meet me there next week?" Annie asks.

I nodded my head, since I was speechless on how successful I had been. At that moment, the sleeve on Annie's shoulder dipped down, and a huge purple-black spot was exposed. It couldn't be mistaken for anything but a bruise. Annie saw me starring at it, and immediately pulled her sleeve up.

"Annie, are you okay?" Annie just nodded her head and slipped back inside her house.

For the next few months, Annie and I bonded. We fished together, and eventually, made nets together. After many more months, she started to refer to me as a friend. On the night my fourteenth birthday, Annie cam running to my house, her clothes torn and cuts across her body. She was shaking. Her body was covered in bruises.

"Annie! What happened to you?" I gushed.

"My dad. He's drunk again. Darren wasn't there this time. And mum didn't stop him, either." She began to cry in my arms. My mother came out of the house at that point. At the sight of Annie's bruised body, she ran inside to call somebody, I didn't know who she called. I mean, who _could _she call? Not the Peacekeepers. They wouldn't understand. And not the Mayor. He wouldn't care, either.

I took Annie inside and helped her on the couch. In the light, I could see just how badly her body was. There were deep cuts along her back, and there were only small parts of her body that were not the colour purple.

"Annie," I whispered. She looked up at me. Her sweet deep eyes full of pain and sadness. Since the first day I met her, I knew something was happening. I knew that she was being hurt, but I did nothing. If I did something, I could've stopped this.

My mother walked in and sat next to Annie. She wrapped her arm around her and sung her a song. When the door rung, my mother made me get it. I ran to the door, and when I opened it, I was surprised to see Mags, a Victor, at the door.

Mags rushed in and went straight to Annie. Annie looked up at Mags, and fell into her arms. From that day on, Annie lived with Mags in Victors Village. Not once did she go to visit her parents. Not once did she mention them, but every time I saw her, I know the thought of going back to them, was stuck in her mind.

Annie and I didn't talk much after that. We would meet each other's gaze at the markets, but we would never talk. When we tried to, either girls would interrupt us, or Annie would see her family, and we would walk away.

Annie and I didn't talk until I was Reaped.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: hi! Sorry for the long upload! Have been working on other fanfics! So, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW CAT! Sorry, persistent friend…**

I waited for my next visitor to see me off. My mother, my friends and many girls have already visited me, and according to the Peacekeeper, there was one more to go. The door opened and Annie ran in.

Annie gave me a hug straight away, and cried on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to thank you so many times, but I couldn't get the words out." Annie kept crying, and I was comforting her. I loved the way she smelled. And it felt good to hold her in my arms without her flinching. I knew that she wasn't completely healed, but I knew the worst was gone.

"You're going to win, okay Finn. You have to!" she screamed. She was so strong, but at this moment, she was so vulnerable.

The Peacekeepers had to tear her off me before they took her away. I wanted her back.

Mags was my mentor, and being with her felt relaxing. She was 70, but still had a lot of life in her. We would talk all the time, mostly about Annie. Mags told me all about her.

Annie's favorite colour is yellow. She loved swimming, and she loved to cook. She hated fishing, but loved to tie knots. At night, Annie would scream in her sleep. She would scream out for her father to stop, for her mother to stop him, and her brother's name. Annie still had the bruises, but she was getting better.

In no time, I am in the arena. It's scary at first, but then I get used to it all. All through the games, all I could think about was Annie. How she twisted my arm the first time we met, or the first time she smiled at me. I thought about her wavy brown hair, and her deep sweet eyes.

I thought about the night she came running to my house. How bruised she was, and how scarred she had been. During my kills, the only thought in my mind was Annie's father beating her. It fueled my anger, and made the kills so much easier and efficient. I won in no time, and before I knew it, I was on my way home.

When I arrived home, Annie was crying. She was in front of my door. I thought Annie was crying from happiness, but when Annie ran to me saying her apologize, I knew something was wrong. Annie let e go, and I ran straight inside.

The local Healer, Jessamine, stands in the doorway, shaking her head. I push her out the way and run to my mother. She lies on the bed. She's cold and still. I grab her hand and press it to my head. Tears stream down my face, and I never want to let it go. Annie sits beside me and comforts me. I sit and cry for what seems like forever.

"We have to let her go, Finn." Annie whispered in my ear. I didn't want to let go of her. Ever.

…

The next day, we sent my mother out to sea. In District 4, we never bury them; it would be a disgrace if you were buried. We burned her body, and then threw her ashes into the sea. The whole time, I cried. While I cried, Annie held me close.

…

I sat at the beach, starring at the waves that crash into the sand; the waves that my mother has now joined.

"The Victors say you're too young to live by yourself." Annie states.

"Yeah."

"Live with us, Mags and me."

I looked to Annie, but she was starring at the water. I smile. My sweet Annie who is always there for me. When we walk to the house, my stuff is already there for me. My sweet Annie wouldn't take no for an answer.

…

Every day I wake up to the smell of some sort of food. Annie loves cooking, so she always makes breakfast. But Annie is a horrible chef. She can't cook, or bake, at all, but no one has the heart to tell her.

One day though, when I walk into our kitchen, in the middle of the table, is a cake. In front of the cake is Annie, who is shinning like a star. Next to the cake is fried fish, which smells delicious, and next to that is freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I did it!" she squealed, and threw herself into my arms. It was the first day in months that anything had felt normal. It felt as if Annie had never been beaten, and as if my mother had never died. Every one sat at the table, and we all ate. Annie's food tasted good for once. We were happy and carefree. I know then, that this moment is one that I will cherish forever.

Annie and I are inseparable. We are together every day. If I'm not with her I want her there. But one day, when we weren't together, the unthinkable happened.

"_He's too good for you!" a girl screamed. She pushes Annie into a wall. Annie cries out in pain. Annie is taller than the girls, but she doesn't fight back. A bigger girl is there now. I think she will stop it, but instead she pulls out a knife._

"_Hold her down, girls; I want to leave a reminder for her." The girls push Annie down and hold her there. The bigger girl is on top of Annie, the knife eerily close to her eye. _

"_You think Finnick likes you? Little broken Annie? Annie, the girl who's daddy doesn't love her? Annie, whose mother wishes she wasn't born? He'll never like you. All you'll ever be to him is the girl who came crying to him."_

_I'm shocked. These girls are hurting Annie because of me. I run out from behind the building and yell. _

_The girls jump off Annie, and I run to her. I pull her up and hold her close to me. The girls give me one look, and then flee the scene. I press my lips against her hair, and whisper. "It's okay Annie. No one can hurt you now."_

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: hi all! sorry for the long wait! school is soooo stressing, and i havent had enough time to upload and work! IM REALLY SORRY! hope you enjoy :)**

My first Hunger Games as mentor is here, and the Reapings are finished. The boy and girls are both 17, and I recognize the girl. She is the one who hurt Annie. The one who wanted to leave a _reminder. _I hate her. The boy's name is Tide, and the girl is Aquaria. I look over to Mags, to see she is pretending to shoot herself. None of us like this year's tributes. All they do is talk about killing and winning and then some more killing.

Training has past, and none of them have listened to our advice. We tell them to learn the survival techniques, but instead, they go straight to the weaponry. After their private training, they are happy when they receive a 9.

We sit at the dinner table, listening to them brag about their scores.

"Did you see the score the girl from 7 got? A pathetic 4! She should be an easy kill!" Aquaria laughs.

"I already know how I'm gonna kill her. I'll grab my spear, and slowly, I'll push it through her stomach, and then slowly push it through her brain." Tide sneers. They laugh, and I can no longer take this.

"Shut up! You think killing is so great! They are human beings, unlike you! How can you say that?" I scream.

Tide and Aquaria are shocked. They didn't expect this from me.

"We're Careers! All Careers like to kill." Aquaria says.

"Only the monsters." I spit. I leave the table. I can't stand to be in the same room as them.

…

The games begin, and within three days, Tide and Aquaria are dead. I feel sorry for them, but they did deserve it. They way they killed was merciless. How brutally they killed the boy from 7.

_I watched as Tide and Aquaria grabbed the boy from 7, Rye. The girl from 7 was hiding under the tree, like Rye told her. Tide yanked Rye and threw him to the ground. Aquaria held out her knife and dangled it in front of Rye._

"_See this? I'm gonna kill you with it!" She laughs. Tide held Rye's head and Aquaria slowly drilled the knife into Rye's stomach._

"_We're gonna kill your partner like this, so pay attention." Tide said with an evil grin. Rye screams out in agony. _

"_Oh, does that hurt?" Aquaria says innocently. She slowly takes the knife out, but this time, begins to cut off his ear. More cries from Rye, but the girl from 7 stays hidden. She is angry, but she looks too weak to fight. _

"_My turn!" Tide hisses. Tide drops Rye's head on the ground, and Aquaria and he trade places. Tide brings out his machete. He starts to scrape of Rye's skin and Rye shouts and shouts for help. The girl from 7 is no longer in hiding. She is out in the open. She looks is the same age as me. I hear them call her Johanna. _

_Johanna runs out wielding an ax. Tide and Aquaria look up, but it's too late. She chops off Aquaria's head, and now she is battling Tide. Tide swings his machete but Johanna ducks. I'm willing Johanna to kill Tide, and I feel dirty. I feel like a stupid Capitol citizen, and it feels wrong._

_Johanna knocks Tide off his feet and he falls. She throws her arms back, still holding the ax, then brings it down. Tide's head rolls across the floor. _

_She runs to Rye. "Rye, don't you dare die! I'll kill you if you die!" she screams. It's no use. There is no way he can survive._

"_Finish me off. I can't bear it any longer. It hurts!" Johanna goes through her jacket and brings out a clean knife. She brings it to his throat, but doesn't cut him yet._

"_Win, Johanna. Win." Johanna nods, tears streaming down her face. She cuts Rye's throat and his cannon sounds_

…

After Rye's death, Johanna looked deadly and cold. She showed no mercy, but made the death's quick. She killed with precision and never let their deaths linger, unlike what Tide and Aquaria did to Rye. Soon, Johanna is crowned Victor, and she is on her Victory Tour. The moment she comes to District 4, she is cold. She is nice enough to our mayor, but when she addresses me, she is colder than the ice queen herself.

The minute Johanna is about to board the train, the power blackens in all of District 4, so Johanna is forced to stay with us. I open the door, and see that no lights are on. I sigh in relief. Annie must be asleep. I have no time to turn on the lights before Johanna throws me against the wall. I am utterly shocked. She grabs me by the collar and pulls me closer to her.

"You let them do that! You told them to do that! You let them kill Rye in the most inhumane way possible!" she shouts at me. I push her back and she looks at me with pure hatred.

"You're just another blood thirsty Career. You only care about the kills. Did you know he was my brother? He was the only thing I had left! You took that away from me!" she screamed. I can hear Annie running down the stairs. I don't want her to see this. I don't want her to see me look so weak.

Johanna runs at me once more, but this time, Annie stops her. She hugs Johanna's torso, until Johanna looks down at her. I see as all the rage and hatred is drained from her eyes.

"Stop. Please." Annie whisper. Johanna stops. She is calm now. I stare at Annie with amazement. She turned a crazed, rage filled girl, to on that seems like she could brake if you poked her.

Annie stood up and gently tugged on Johanna's hand.

"I'll show you to your room." She smiled. That night, Annie crawled into my bed. She didn't sleep in Mags bed like she promised the Mayor. She slept in mine, and I stroked her hair the entire night, breathing her in, and never wanting to let her go.

_**Johanna's POV**_

When that girl hugged me, I ignored her, but her weight began to drag me down, so I had to look at her. When I looked down at her eyes, I felt drained. She had his eyes. Rye's eyes. The same deep melted brown, the same fragile but strong look in them. The same sweet, concerned look he had when he died. The anger rose in me, but looking into her eyes, it melted again.

The girl gently took my hand and took me to my room. It must have looked silly. This angelic girl, who is practically the same size as me, leading the tainted girl somewhere safe. She opens a door to a bright yellow room. She opens my bed and fluffs my pillow. She gives me and gentle smile and indicates me to the bed. I sit in it and stare in to her eyes.

"Finnick isn't a bad guy. He was there for me when my father beat me. He stayed by my side. Finnick would never have told them to hurt your partner." She says in a soft voice.

I shake my head. "No. All you Careers are the same. Eager to kill, willing to be the first to spill the blood." I hiss. The girls tenderly shakes her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, I know Finnick. Tide and Aquaria are the Careers that you so called 'know'. Finnick and Mags would never have allowed them to hurt the boy." With that, the girls stands and leaves. At the doorway, she turns.

"Good night Johanna. Try to get some sleep." She quietly closes the door behind her, and I'm left thinking about Rye and the girl. I close my eyes and the nightmares start again.

…

I wake up in the morning to the smell of something burning. I automatically think I am home, so I run down the stairs, screaming my mother's name. But instead of finding my mother, I find the girl from the night before. Her dark brown curls are wild and everywhere, and her eyes are bright and playful.

"Good morning Johanna! Oh, I'm Annie, by the way! Did you sleep well?" she asks cheerfully. The girl is stupid. She doesn't even realize whatever she is cooking is burnt. An old lady by the name of Mags walks into the kitchen.

"Annie, did you burn the food again?" she jokes. Annie giggles and nods. Mags goes to the cupboard and pulls out a box labeled, 'Captain Crunch'.

"I picked this up from the Capitol. All ya gotta do is put in some milk, an' it's done!" Mags says with a toothless grin. Annie prepares the 'Captain Crunch'.

Finnick is down stairs now. He is gorgeous. His bronze hair is tousled from sleep, and his sea green eyes angry about Rye, but I just want you are pure.

"Mornin'. Um, Johanna, you're probably still angry about Rye, but I want you to know that I never wanted them to kill him like that. Hell, I didn't even want Tide and Aquaria to make it out." He gives me a half smile and Annie throws her slipper at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" she hisses. Finnick looks at her with mischievous eyes and runs to her. He picks her up, as if she is no lighter than a feather, and twirls around with her in his arms.

I smile the for the first time since the games.

"How did you two meet?" I ask. The stop twirling immediately. I feel as if I have pushed a boundary.

Finnick lets go of Annie.

"We met when we were twelve. I was making a net on the beach, and Finnick demanded that I give him mine. I said no, and he had a hissy fit." Annie giggled.

"Yeah, well, she twisted my arm, so of course I had a hissy fit. The next week I went to her house and demanded she taught me how to net."

"I agreed. So we became friends from then on." Annie looks down at her arm, her eyes darkening.

"One night, my father beat me senseless. No one was there to stop him. I ran to Finnick, and his mother asked Mags to adopt me in. She did, and here we are." Annie forces a weak smile, and I can feel my heart shatter.

"So, Finnick isn't a bad guy. He helped me! So, don't be angry at him!" Annie demands. I laugh. She is cute and funny, everything that Rye was.

From then on, Annie and I are best friends. We talked on the phone every day, and sometimes, when the Capitol let me, I would visit her. I love Annie like she is my sister, and I trust her completely, but I still don't trust Finnick. Not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: here is another chapter! not really good, i know, but plz enjoy :)**

_**Finnick's POV**_

A year goes by and it is my sixteenth birthday. Johanna visits for the occasion, and I feel a little but happy. Annie makes a cake, which is disgusting, but Johanna decides she wants to bake as well. While Mags and I try to force down the cake, Annie teaches Johanna how to bake. Johanna and Annie spent hours making that cake, and when they were done, flour was spread all across their faces.

Johanna put the cake down, which she was so proud of, and forced us to eat it. Mags, who seemed to have no fear, took the first bite. Pleasure erupted on her face and I hurried to take the next piece. The cake was delicious. It melted in your mouth, and made you want more. It reminded me of the first time Annie made a decent cake. I look up to Johanna and smile. She smiled back at me for the first time.

…

This year is Johanna's first year as mentor, and being the only female Victor, she will have to mentor every year. Annie's concerned about her. She's worried that Johanna will get hurt, so I volunteer to be mentor. Annie looks at me with concerned eyes. I head into the Capitol with the next bunch of Careers, Dessy and Marc.

They are decent enough. Unlike Tide and Aquaria, they don't talk about killing all the time, but they still have the same look of eagerness to join the games. It makes me sick, really. I still don't want these kids to win, but wanting them to die is heartless.

We arrive at the Capitol and the first to greet me is Johanna.

"Hey, pretty boy." She smiles, _actually _smiling. I'm shocked, since Johanna never smiles.

For the whole games, I mentor Dessy and Marc, but then hang out with Johanna.

At the end of the games, when District Two is crowned Victor, I am summand to see President Snow.

I enter his office. It stinks of blood and roses. "Welcome, Finnick. I have been meaning to talk to you."

He points his finger for me to sit.

"As you know, you are a very attractive man. Many women in the Capitol would enjoy your company. I propose you do exactly that. Keep the women on the Capitol _company." _

It takes awhile for me to process Snow's words. But then it hits me. It hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You want me to become a _prostitute._" I gape. There were always rumors about Victors becoming prostitutes, but I never expected it to be true.

"Well, if you wish to put into ugly terms, yes. You are very desirable, Finnick, and now that you are of legal age, I think it is appropriate for you to, _keep company._" Snow says.

I get out of my chair and say no. Snow says its fine, but by the look he gives me, I know he's lying.

…

Every day since then, Snow would call me and asked if I wanted to be a 'Companion', as he liked to call prostitutes, and every day, I would say no. he called again on the day of the next Hunger Games, and as usual I said no. after hearing my reply, he hung up.

…

Mags and I were chosen, again, to mentor the tributes. We sat in our designated seats and waited. Mika, the escort, walked to me before the Tributes were chosen. He handed me a piece of paper. I opened it, and in blood red ink said; _I advised you to take the position – Snow_

I didn't quite understand the message, until Annie's name was called. I understood Snow's message. If I didn't do what he told me to do, the people I loved will be put in danger.

Annie walked to the stage, her body stiff and emotionless. No one volunteered. Every girl in the crowd just looked at her with psychotic grins. No one volunteered because of me. Again, I put Annie in danger.

I don't hear the name of the male tribute; I'm too focused on Annie. All I can hear is a volunteer. I don't care who he is until he tells everyone his name.

"Darren Cresta." He says. Cresta. I look to Darren, and what I thought is correct. Annie's brother is towering over her, it's his last year, since he is a year older than me.

"Cresta! Are you two related?" Mika asks. Annie shakes her head, still looking in the distance.

"No, we have no connection." She says coldly. Darren clenches his jaw and nods his head.

At the end of the Reaping, I run to the Reaping bowl. I go through every name, and the only name is Annie's.

…

We get to the cart and Annie pushes Darren against the wall.

"Why!" she screams. "Why would you do that, you idiot!" she screams louder.

"I did it to protect you, Annie!" Darren screams back.

"Protect me? Protect me! Like you didn't three years ago! He was drunk, Darren! You know what happens when he's drunk! You know that's his favorite time to beat me! And you just left! Left me alone with that bastard!" Annie's crying now. I run and hold her to me.

"You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now." I whisper in her ear.

Darren stands stiffly. "I'm here to protect you now, Annie. Please, let me." He murmurs. Annie glares at him, and then leaves.

…

The next few days are the worst in my life. I see Annie like I've never seen her before. She's ruff and lethal, like a real Career. It scares the crap out of me.

When she enters the arena, it's no difference. Darren protects her, but Annie is still cold to him. She pretends like she's killed a few tributes, but she hasn't. Every other mentor thinks she's too much of a coward to kill, but I know she wants to stay true to herself.

Annie stays cold and strong till the final eight, when Darren is beheaded. I see her eyes go wide, and her body shaking at the sight of this. He was killed by a District One tribute, a fierce, ugly looking girl. I see Annie run away from them. I see her go down to a lake and cry by a cave.

For days, Annie is like this. She just sits by herself; frozen and starring at the water. It's not until a District 12 member becomes her ally when Annie moves away from the lake. Since Annie and the boy from twelve are allies, I am forced to talk to the only mentor of Twelve, Haymitch, aka the Drunk.

"Hey boy. She's a fighter." He slurs. He reeks of alcohol. He leans closer to me.

"I heard Snow wants you to be a prostitute." He whispers. I look at him with flaming eyes.

Haymitch laughs a drunken laugh. "Everyone knows it would've happened sooner or later." He walks off, but turns his head to me.

"You should be careful with who you love." Haymitch's words stick in my head.

…

The alliance with the boy from 12 doesn't last long. He is soon killed by the same ugly girl from One. Annie was lucky enough to escape. All that is left is both from One and Two, and Annie. I want Annie to live, but deep down, I know I'm kidding myself. Annie looks like a tiny house mouse compared to the tributes from the other districts.

I run to Snow's office. The only way I can guarantee that Annie survives, is if I agree to become a Companion. I barge into his office, throwing and dodging every Peacekeeper that tries to stop me.

"I'll do it." I state. I can feel the frostiness seeping through my words. Snow is shocked to see me here, but he smiles. His smile is cold and sinister.

"I knew you would come around."

"I'll only do it if Annie lives." I order. Snow nods his head slowly.

"I see. Well, I guess that seems fair. Who else would I use against you?" snow waves his hand and the Peacekeepers escort me out.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: another one! YAY! this is short because its nearing the end :( the next one is the final chapter! so be on the look out!**

_**Snow's POV**_

Snow wanted Finnick's girl to die. He wanted her to make it to the final, and then be brutally murdered. But when she was Reaped, he was astounded at how similar she was to his daughter. His daughter, the one that went mad after watching every single Hunger Games. His daughter, the one he visited every day in the hospital. When Annie was Reaped, Snow felt something he hadn't felt in years, guilt.

Snow regretted Annie being chosen for the Games. He tried to make it as easy as possible for her. He still wanted her to die, but not a horribly painful death that he wanted at first. But when her brother was beheaded, and she was driven mad, Snow took back everything he had thought before.

Snow rushed to the Gamemakers quarters and demanded to speak with Jolluse Pryce, the Gamemaker at the time. He pulled Jollies into a corner and spoke to him briefly.

"Make sure Annie Cresta wins." Snow whispered into Jolluse's ear.

"But , sir, you wanted the girl from One to win." Jolluse replied. Snow leaned dangerously close to Jolluse, the smell of blood and roses on his breathe.

"You will do as I say, Jolluse." Snow demanded, and then walked away. That night, Snow received a call from Jolluse saying they were preparing a flood for Annie.

"Are you sure she will survive?" Snow asked cautiously.

"She is the only one who can swim." Jolluse replied. Snow hung up on him, and sat in his chair for a long time, thinking. Snow thought about Annie, and his daughter, Katera, how similar they were, and how much he wanted to protect them.

Finnick barged in and interrupted Snow's thoughts. Finnick said he would be a Companion, if Annie survived. Snow smirked to himself. Snow was going to save Annie anyway, but this was a pleasant bonus. Snow agreed to this, and let his Peacekeepers take Finnick away.

…

_**Finnick's POV**_

That night, the arena is flooded. I watch as every but Annie struggles to stay above water. Slowly, the Careers die out, until it is only Annie and the girl from One left. The water is calmer now, but the girl from one still struggles to stay above water. She's kicking and thrashing, but she is barely above it. I expect her death to be soon, but it takes ten hours for her to die, and the whole time, Annie swims. She's swimming so delicately and gracefully.

I stay awe for the whole night, watching the screens, not even blinking. I don't want to miss anything. Annie is declared winner, and I spare no time to run to the Ship that will pick her up.

…

I don't get to see Annie till we go back home. Since the agreement with Snow, I have been swamped with request. All we do is talk at first, but that doesn't satisfy them. It's not too bad at first, but when I see Annie, I suddenly feel dirty.

When I see Annie, the first things I notice are her eyes. Her sweet, innocent eyes no longer that, but instead, replaced with the unmistakable emptiness of a Victor. We all have it. Some more noticeable than others, like Annie.

She looks so different now. She doesn't have the same scarred and carefree look. Annie looks at me, as if I am just another person.

"Annie!" I run and hug her. She's stiff in my arms.

"You weren't there." She said. Her voice empty.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I just, had to do stuff." I say. I hope she doesn't detect the awkwardness in my voice.

"Don't lie to me, Finnick. I know what you are. Snow told me. He said you did it for me." She sounds cold.

I stand there shocked. Annie walks away from me and goes up stairs.

…

I don't see Annie for a while. Just a few glances here, a few looks there. Whenever we are about to talk, I am called by the Capitol to go see another woman. Annie knows what the call is about, and by the end of the calls, her face is always full of disgust.

I can barely handle the looks Annie gives me. She is all that I can think about. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes; everything about her that I love has been replaced. Her spark replaced because of the Games.

When I arrive home, and a crowd is gathered around The Cliff. The Cliff is the largest and deadliest place in all of 4. It is a huge cliff that looks as if it could crumble at the drop of a pebble. I go to the crowd and see who the idiot is on it.

I see Mags at the front, her old wrinkled body frantically looking around the crowd.

"Finnick! It's Annie! Annie's up there!" she yelled. I look up, and see that Mags is right.

"ANNIE!" I yell. I push everyone out of my way, and I run to the top. I am there in a matter of minutes, and am completely out of breath.

"Annie! Please, get back." I say. I'm not too far away from her, but I don't want to be too close to her, just in case the ground collapses.

Annie's wearing a flowing white dress. She looks stunning. She turns to me.

"Get back, Finn. Or I'll jump." She stutters. She steps closer to the edge, and I take a step back.

"Please, don't, Annie! Just, come back, please!" I'm begging now. I can feel tears in my eyes.

"I can't, Finn. When I close my eyes, all I can see is them. I see Darren, I see my dad, and I see you off with some Capitol woman. I can't live like this!" She edges closer and it take everything I have to not run to her.

"Annie, it'll be over soon. I promise. Please don't jump. I'll do anything, just don't jump." I whisper.

"That's the problem, Finnick! You did! You sold yourself for me, and now look at us! The mad girl and the prostitute! If it weren't for me, you'd be fine, but here I am. I'm just a crazy girl, and you're just the boy toy. And you know what, Finn, I would rather die!"

Annie takes one step, and she's falling. I run off as fast as I can, and I'm falling too. As I fall, I see my life flash before my eyes. But the strange thing is, the only thing I see is Annie. Everything I see is Annie. And now that I am about to plunge to my death, I realize that even before I first talked to Annie, I noticed her.

I love Annie. I love her, I love her, and I love her. And I'm not about to lose her.

I open my eyes, and Annie is falling next to me. I grab her, and wrap my body around her. I pray that when we fall, my body will protect her.

We are thrown into the water.

"Finnick!" Annie shouts. I hold her close to me, and I swim with her to shore. I'm gasping for air when we arrive. I'm on top of Annie.

"You will not die, Annie. Understand? You jump, I jump."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she whispers.

"Because I love you, Annie." I kiss her, and she kisses me back.

"I love you, too."

…

From then on, I don't leave Annie by herself. I stay by her side every day, every minute. Annie hates closing her eyes, so we made up a game.

"Whenever you close your eyes and see something bad, you have to tie a knot." Annie loved the challenge. It made her smile. She started getting better, but then I was called into the Capitol again.

I knew it was against my better judgment, but I took her with me. When I would be called to keep Company, I would hold Annie's hand before I left and would say to her; "Whenever you hear something bad, I want you to squeeze your eyes shut and sing a little song."

"But what if I think of something bad?"

"Then sing a song and tie a knot" I would kiss her on the forehead, and when I returned, I would find her asleep on top of the bed, rope in hand, still humming the song she was singing when I was gone.

This routine continued to happen, and even when I was in the arena for the second time, I could feel in my gut that she continued to hum and tie.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Why must people remind me that I don't own the Hunger Games? It makes me soooo sad that I don't!**

**A/N: well, this is the end! im very sorry for this chaps shortness, but it was just too painful to linger on finnick's death! thank you all so much for your support and your patience! thank you! and yet again, enjoy :)**

_**Finnick's Death**_

The mutts tear at my flesh. It's too painful. I want to scream out in pain, but for Katniss' sake, I won't.

This moment reminds me of the time I jumped off the Cliff to save Annie. I thought I was going to die, but I still did it. And just like before, the only thing I can think about is her. Annie and our unborn child.

And in a sudden flash, I am pulled into the conversation Annie and I had before I left.

"_Please don't go, Finn! You can't!_" _she cries._

"_It's too dangerous." She says_

"_I don't care, Annie. I have to protect you!" I say strongly. We are both crying. I hold on to Annie._

"_Finn, I'm pregnant." She whispers. A smile spreads across my face._

"_Are you serious? That's amazing!" I cheer. I pull her back and kiss her._

"_So you won't go?" She asks. A sad smile replaces my once ecstatic smile._

"_No, Annie. In fact, it makes me want to fight harder to make the world safer for her."_

"_Her?" she laughs._

"_Yes, it will be a girl. The great, almighty Finnick predicts it!" we laugh and end up kissing. Kissing turns to crying, and crying turns to just lying with each other in silence._

My child, I think. I pray that Katniss succeeds, that Annie will be safe, and that I will soon be joined with Mags, and my mother.

In my mind, I can just imagine my cannon firing.

…


End file.
